


The Inquisitor Doesn't Need Bees

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bees, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Kissing, Picnics, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar wants to take Sera out for their first date. Everything goes as planned until the bees show up.<br/>-<br/><a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130076827664/imagine-person-a-taking-person-b-on-a-picnic-for">Prompt:</a> Imagine person A taking person B on a picnic for their birthday. Person B accidentally upsets a hive of bees. Person A tries to fend the bees off with a twig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor Doesn't Need Bees

It had been difficult, especially with Sera snickering rather loudly as they made their way through Skyhold’s unoccupied rooms. Hatim had had this idea for a while now and it was only until now that they had the chance to escape from the clutches of Cassandra and her advisors. 

“They’re gonna find out. Shush.” She had turned to face Sera and placed a long finger on her lips. Sera took the opportunity to lick it playfully. “Sera,” She tried to hide the blush spreading through her face. Sera laughed. “This is what you get.” Hatim cleared the drool on Sera’s check, which earned her more laughter from Sera’s behalf.

She wanted to take her out properly, an actual date with her, not this “let’s hang at the tavern in between missions and sneak to my chambers to get some” thing they had been doing for a little bit over a month now. She wanted good, proper fun with food, flowers, a nice scenery, and sloppy kisses. 

The thought was a nice one and as they made their way through Skyhold’s entrance, running like their lives depended on it, it looked like their little escapade was going as planned. Escaping had been easier than expected; it had been more difficult to sneak past the cook to get all the things they wanted for their day out. Cole ended up getting involved so that the cook would start chasing them around, angrily swinging his broom.

They had made it down the mountain, where there was more greenery and less snow, when they stopped running. Face flustered and out of breath, Sera launched against Hatim, wrapping her arms around her. “Made it!”   
Food wasn’t so bad, cold, yes, but not bad. The wine and Sera’s laughter made it better. As Sera dozed off next to her, Hatim cautiously stood up and began picking flowers to make Sera a small bouquet. Sera noticed the movement when she stood up, but remained on her place pretending to sleep. 

“Hey.” She woke her up, “Look what I got you.”

Sera sat down, looked at the flowers, and punched Hatim on the side. “Look at you, all sweet and proper. That’s for making me blush.” But Sera’s smile faltered when she saw the bees approaching the flowers. “You might want to drop that.”

Hatim was afraid of bees. “Not just bees, okay? Anything that bites or stings.” When she told her that about a month or so ago, Sera had fell off the stool laughing at the comment; the tall, fit Qunari was terrified of stingers. “You’re afraid of me?” Sera had teased. To be honest, afraid was a bit of an understatement; Hatim was terrified of bees. 

She shook the flowers violently, swatting the bees with the flowers. “Stop it! You’re gonna make them angry!” But it was too late. Hatim felt the stung and screamed. The flowers landed in Sera’s hands; Hatim ran as fast as she could, like she had done when they were escaping Skyhold. Sera was left alone with the angry bees.

She waited for a while, hiding behind some rocks. Once she heard Sera laughing loudly, she took a peek. “Are they gone?!” Sera walked up to her, holding on to her sides as she attempted to ease up the pain from her laughter. 

“You should have seen your face!” She had some beestings on her arms, but she didn’t even flinch at them. “Come here, you big baby.” Hatim was sitting on the floor with her hands hiding her very red face. 

“I’m so sorry. Maker, I’m so sorry. I left you there to die. I’m sorry. I’m horrible.” Sera kneeled before her and pushed her hands away from her face. 

“Where did it get you?” Right on her left cheek there was a red spot all swelled up. Sera placed a kiss on her forehead. “Let me clean that.” She was gentle when she wasn’t paying attention; Hatim was sure that if she were to notice what she was doing, she would have blushed furiously and punched her on the side for making her blush. After having cleaned the sting, she grabbed some snow from a nearby rock with the bandana she always wore on around her neck; she placed the snow gently on Hatim’s face. “Just keep it still and it won’t swell and here.” She handed her a small bouquet of flowers, various she had picked while the whole ordeal occurred. “These ones don’t have bees in them, yeah?”

Hatim had been hoping for a romantic getaway; something to savage from all the chaos and confusion. “This was fun, yeah? Let’s do it again some time, but leave the bees out; bees are only for jars and baddies.” And despite the bad start, she got what she wanted in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> -Punches hole through wall- I love Sera so, so much.


End file.
